


[podfic] Fake It 'Till You Make It

by accrues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam fix-it, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, DateRape Drug/Roofies, Drug Facilitated Sexual Assault, Fake Marriage, Infidelity in a fake marriage situation, Insinuation of Statutory Rape, M/M, Memories, Memories of Committing Rape, Memories of Committing Torture, Memories of The Cage, Memories of rape, Memories of torture, Multi, Past Torture, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Prostitution, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Torturer Dean, Voice Mail fix-it, memories of hell, secondary character - Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: The boys work a case on a gay cruise.Charlie books two of them in the honeymoon suite.





	[podfic] Fake It 'Till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fake It Till You Make It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324768) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> Thanks to EosRose for the art!

  
Art by EosRose! :3 

Length: 03:13:39

Music: Save Today by Seether  
_so save today the secrets that you've prayed for_  
and wait because we deserve it so much more  
so save the secrets that you've prayed for  
awake - i'll see you on the other side

Download as [.m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/84zq4ksjh6bmh1k/%5BSPN_RPF%5D_Fake_It_Till_You_Make_It.m4b) [184.8MB] or [.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/81y6xf3a74h8um8/Fake_It_Till_You_Make_It.mp3.zip) (zipped) [181MB] @ mediafire.


End file.
